


Sorry, Wrong Number

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Giles makes a lot of transatlantic phone calls.Written for Sofy's 2004 Giles/Xander mini-ficathon to celebrate the anniversary of the No One Knows archive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/gifts).



It had become a ritual since he'd come back to England. If he'd been able to fall asleep at all--and he usually hadn't--Giles awakened around two a.m. It was early evening in Sunnydale then; Xander would just be getting home from work.

As soon as his eyes were open, Giles would reach for the phone. Sometimes he'd just sit with his hand on the receiver; other nights, he'd dial all but the last digit of Xander's number before hanging up. 

Tonight, he let the phone ring, but when Xander picked up, Giles couldn't think of anything to say. Anything he could think of either sounded ridiculous--hardly worth ringing him from across the Atlantic--or was doomed to be met with stunned silence, followed by apologetic (or angry) rejection, or both. 

"Don't marry her"? "I love you"? "Come to England; I'll send you a ticket tomorrow"? If he'd been able to say anything like that, there'd be no _need_ for this ludicrous ritual; he would have said something before he left Sunnydale.

He couldn't even claim a wrong number without Xander recognizing his voice, so in the end, he just hung up before Xander got halfway through "hello."


End file.
